


Phantasm

by ryukita



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Nightmares, Trial 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: The warmth of his hand- Saihara never wanted to let it go.





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> because i couldn't accept v3's ending, this was created

Red is the only color he can see. It's splattered across his vision, and he wonders how he can possibly see the truth this way. Perhaps he didn't want to.

Saihara couldn't imagine that either of the two of the most important people in his life could be under that press. The amount of blood filled his vision, and all he wanted to see was Ouma again. How could he slip from his fingers before he could hold him again...?

The thought stains the detective's mind throughout the trial. With every second that passes, the terrible truth dawns upon him. He knows Ouma too well, he knows that he would sacrifice himself, but...

Like this? Is this the extent of his will?

Even at the end of the trial, Saihara can hear ringing in his ears. He can hear the screech of the press coming down onto Ouma's body. He feels paralyzed when he closes his eyes, seeing that press through the darkness of his eyelids.

Everything he didn't say bounces off the walls of his mind. All of his friends' blood covers his hands. He could've stopped this somehow, he knows the truth will break him, crushing his lungs. The ringing is getting louder and louder, piercing his ear drums.

Saihara's eyes pop open, and he forces oxygen into his lungs. He shoots up into a sitting position, all of his senses numbed in favor of a frenzied mind.

What is real?

It suddenly occurs to Saihara that this isn't the room he was in before. It's a familiar room with moonlight gently streaming through the windows.

Despite his rapidly beating heart and his labored breathing, he forces himself to focus on his sense of touch. He's on a bed, and there's a warmth right beside him...

Something wet falls on Saihara's palm. He brings his hands to his cheeks to find that they are wet... Tears. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

The image of the press invades his mind again, and Saihara needs to know if Ouma is still alive. His beloved, crushed under the weight of the burden he decided to carry on his own...

He finally turns his gaze to find the source of warmth. He wipes away the tears from his eges so he could properly see the beauty.

Saihara finds a peacefully sleeping expression, beautiful features highlighted by the moonlight bouncing off of them. Purple hair mussled up just a bit, and a hand curled up just near his face...

Kokichi Ouma. The name rings in Saihara's head as the immense relief dawns on him. It was a dream, just a dream, and Ouma is still here-

Overwhelmed by his feelings, Saihara practically throws himself onto his boyfriend. He buries his face in his chest and throws his slightly trembling arms around him.

It was a dream that felt excruciatingly real, and he can't imagine why he's reacting so strongly. It's a first for him to be taking something as small as a dream so seriously...

"Shu...?" A tiny, tired voice appears, and Ouma shifts around to adjust to the sudden change in positioning. "What're you...?"

Saihara knows it would be too much to explain now. Just hearing that voice again is enough to calm his heart just a bit.

"I love you, Ko."

There's silence for a few moments, and Saihara safely assumes it's from confusion.

"Nishishi, woke me up just to say that? I love you too, Shumai~" Ouma's voice betrays how he's still half asleep. Regardless, he still circles his arms around Saihara, bringing him closer.

Saihara closes his eyes, pressing his ear to Ouma's chest. The sound of his heartbeat seems to still his own, and his breathing slowly evens out.

He doesn't know how long he listens, but Ouma's gentle snores assure him that everything is okay.

He didn't lose his beloved, and he knows he'd protect that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that all of it was just shuichi's string of nightmares... wishful thinking
> 
> find me on twitter @nozotome!


End file.
